Unexpected Friday
by Ardin
Summary: Song Fic. The team is forced to attend a charity fundraiser one Friday and is thrown some surprises during the evening. KIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Friday** by Ardin

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the actual show. I don't own any of the songs. The idea and execution are mine and that's it.

Spoilers: General show knowledge

**A/N**: Okay so it's been done before (at least it has in other fandoms), but I got the idea and it stuck. The only way to get it to go away was to write it out. Originally I had planned on it being a short one-shot, but, well, it got away from me. So this is the first chapter in what will hopefully be a decently recieved fic. I don't have a beta who is available after midnight so all the mistakes are mine.

For anyone who's interested, it is entirely possible to sing the second song while playing the drums for it. And I spent a few minutes in Music Hall today just to make sure.

Warning: This is a song fic. If you don't like that kind of thing then I'm sorry, but that's what happens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so explain to me why Gibbs isn't in this meeting." Tony's raised voice echoed off the walls of Director Morrow's office. "I mean if it's so important for us to attend this thing, why aren't you ordering him to go as well."

Morrow glared briefly at Tony and was about to speak when Kate chimed in. "Tony give the bitching a rest. It's a charity event for kids. Even you can not be so self-centered that you aren't willing to help some kids. Besides it will be fun to go out together." Kate smiled to herself; it would be fun to spend a Friday night at a live concert, even if the band was no one she'd ever heard of. Plus, she was looking forward to the surprise that Morrow had planned with her for the evening. However, she was just as interested as Tony as to why Gibbs had been left out of this, but Morrow quickly answered her unasked question.

"Special Agent Gibbs has already been informed of the event and has already agreed to be there to support the Children's Hospital." Both McGee and Kate looked stunned at the news. Surely Gibbs would have yelled loud enough for them to hear down in the bullpen at the idea of being forced to socialize. Tony opened his mouth to yet again argue against giving up his Friday, but a very Gibbsish glare shut it again. "The three of you will be at the club at 1800 sharp day after tomorrow. I understand that you might have had plans, but this is an order, Tony, so if it will get you there you can bring a date. Now all of you get out." Morrow had planned on keeping his temper during this meeting, but had failed miserably and as three-fourths of his top team shuffled out he dug through his drawers for some aspirin.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Down Beat was packed. The trendy club sat just outside of the District proper and regularly did a good business, but even the owner was stunned at the turnout the evening had produced. Even with all the door fees going to the hospital, the money spent on drinks would create more than average profit. At first he'd been wary about closing the club for a private event on the busiest day of the week, but now…

More than a hundred military personnel and professionals filled the space. Every stool at the bar was filled, as were the majority of the tables and the dance floor boasted a large crowd dancing energetically to the music that pumped from the DJ stand in the corner. Everyone was having a great time and the live band hadn't even gone on yet. The owner smiled as he took one last look around and headed into the back room, shaking his head as he passed a small table that had six people crammed around it.

"May I say Caitlyn that you are looking very beautiful tonight." Kate beamed at Ducky and nodded her head in a thank you before giving him a peck on the cheek and turning back to her drink. She had to admit that despite the fact that they were being forced into interacting with Tony's newest bimbo blonde, they all seemed to be having a good time. Despite the club atmosphere, both Ducky and McGee had chosen to stick with their jackets and ties from the office. Abby's only change of clothing when work ended was to remove the lab coat and Tony had merely opted to ditch his tie and roll up his sleeves. Kate released a light sigh, she had spent three hours picking out the right outfit and doing her make-up just so. When she'd first agreed to do this she had been excited, now all she felt was nervous and more than a little disappointed that Gibbs hadn't turned up yet. She shook herself out of her trance and focused once again on the conversation.

"So has anybody here actually heard of this band that's going to play?" Tony was almost shouting as he strained to be heard over the music and people. Kate shook her head, as did McGee and Ducky, but Abby chimed in.

"I did some asking around and all I've got is that they're a bunch of Marines and that for at least one song they've got some chick singing with them. They don't even have a name." Kate's breath caught in her throat for a second, no one was supposed to know that she was doing a song. Even the band wasn't being told who they were playing for until the last minute. Fortunately Abby stopped there; apparently she didn't have anything else.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Yeah, where is the boss? The Director said he was going to be here. I knew he'd chicken out. He'd never…" Tony's voice trailed off as he noticed the expressions of barely contained laughter on his coworkers faces. "He's behind me isn't he?" The question was barely out of his mouth when the expected head slap landed. "Hi, boss." Opposite Kate, Abby and McGee squished together a little bit more to allow for another chair to be pulled up to the table. Instead, Gibbs just stood in the open space.

"I'm not going to sit down. Director needs me to do something in a minute so there wouldn't be much point." Kate did her best to pay attention to what he was saying, but was infinitely distracted by the man himself. A pair of mildly tight blue jeans, a marine T-shirt pulled over a long sleeve, and the unusual grin on his face gave Kate a very nice view from where she was, but it wasn't doing much for her concentration. With a shake of her head she'd tried to find something else to do before he noticed her staring. She rose gracefully.

"Anybody want anything more to drink, I'll run to the bar real quick." She looked over her colleagues and therefore didn't notice the way Gibbs' grin faltered slightly or the sudden gulp he took of the beer he held. She'd looked great sitting down, just like he was sure she would doing almost anything, her top a shade of dark red that perfectly highlighted her lipstick. Standing, however, gave him the whole picture and he couldn't help but allow his gaze to sweep over her, from the black heels that accentuated gorgeous legs, past the black skirt that hung flirtatiously at just knee height, over the shirt that gave just a hint of cleavage, to the way her hair hung loose around her shoulders.

He met her eyes and was surprised to find an expectant look on her face. Had he missed something? He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I asked if you wanted another beer." She smiled lightly at him, her face portraying vividly her confusion. No one else had wanted anything more to drink yet and when she'd turned back to him, it was to find him off in his own little world. She almost laughed when he shook his head no and tried to take another drink only to find his beer empty.

"I shouldn't. I'm not sure exactly when the Director is going to need me." He shrugged off his discomfort and set the now empty bottle on the table in front of him. With nothing to do now that everyone had said no, Kate sat back down and continued to do her best not to blatantly stare at her boss.

A few minutes later, Ducky had just launched into a history of Greek theater when the music suddenly cut off. Glancing around, their gazes settled on the low stage where a spotlight had illuminated Director Morrow, who stood, with a microphone in hand, waiting for relative silence. He got it quickly.

"I'd like to start by welcoming all of you and thanking you for coming out to support this great cause. I can already see that you've been enjoying the drinks and music." A loud shout erupted to prove just that and again Morrow waited for quiet. "But now it's time for the main attraction. This band normally doesn't have a name, they play for fun and generally play in a garage, but tonight, for introductions sake, they're calling themselves 'Semper Fi,'" Isolated cheers rose from the Marines throughout the audience, though Kate took note of the fact that Gibbs just stood silent, the grin still firmly in place. "So without further ado can I please have the band members on stage?" Another cheer as individuals from around the club made their way through the crowd toward the stage.

Gibbs leaned down over the table so he didn't have to shout over the noise. "I guess that's my cue." And with one final grin at their astonished faces he climbed the stairs onto the stage and settled himself behind the drum set. A burly man slightly shorter than Gibbs took up the microphone and began speaking, but no one at the NCIS table was paying any attention.

"Did anyone here know that Gibbs could play? Or that he was in a band?" Tony asked, incredulous. The others shook there heads, but Kate was too busy panicking to pay any attention. _Oh my God. I can't do this. It was all well and good when it was singing in front of him, but now? I can't do this. There is no way that I can get on that stage with the man that I have a thing for and sing. No way. _The argument continued to play in her head until it came down to a very sharp truth: _I can't back out; the Director would just order me to do it. _She sighed._ At least this way he's behind me, so I don't have to see him while this happens._ The argument would likely have repeated itself had the notes of the first song not started up. Kate recognized the guitar strains, but couldn't place or name the song. It was a few seconds before the drums came in and Kate found herself immersed in watching Gibbs play.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
I feel theirs nothing I can do  
Yeah...  
_

The basic drum beat didn't seem complicated, in fact it was rather repetitive, but Kate could see the joy that Gibbs took in playing. The rare grin that had been on his face since he appeared that evening was now even bigger. He threw himself whole heartedly into the music, head moving in time to his steady beats.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After I all knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then, _

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end._

Kate gasped out loud when he opened his mouth to join the vocals for the chorus and she was quite sure that two years of working with him and a year of, well, more than liking him, made it possible for her to pick out his voice from the rest of the band.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might...  
Kryptonite _

You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

Gibbs had been watching the other members of the band during the beginning of the song, but as they all seemed to get more into the swing of it and as the dance floor began to fill with people enjoying the sound, he glanced over at the table where his friends had been earlier. McGee, Tony, his girl of the week, and Abby had all left the table and Gibbs scanned the audience quickly to ascertain that they were still there. Sure enough they were right in the middle of the crowd. Content that they hadn't deserted him, he turned his attention back to the table.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might...  
Kryptonite_

Ducky had pulled Director Morrow over to the table and the two men were now engrossed in a conversation that appeared to require a rather large quantity of gesturing to be understood over the music, though a break in the vocals did seem to be making it slightly easier. Gibbs' breath caught and he came close to losing the rhythm as his gaze fell on Kate.

If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might... Kryptonite  
Yeah

Her eyes seemed to be glued on him, and Gibbs wasn't even sure that she was actually hearing the music. Not allowing himself the pleasure of being distracted by her, he gave her a wink and a nod before turning his attention wholly to the more difficult playing that ended the song.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my super human might... Kryptonite_

The sheer volume of the crowd's approval surprised Gibbs. It was only a cover after all and not even one of their better ones, but he would take whatever. When Morrow had first suggested this insanity, he'd been firm set against it. But the other members of the band had lain on a collective blanket of "It's for the kids" guilt and he'd been unable to get out of it. Now he was glad he hadn't, it was kind of fun being a rock star for the evening, and it seemed that the whole thing had put him squarely in the middle of Kate's attention, which he wasn't going to argue with.

The next twenty minutes were a blur of old and new rock. The band had spent days coming up with a mixed play list of everything from Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire" to the Barenaked Ladies "One Week" (which had taken Mike nearly the entire three weeks they had to get the vocals right on). Now they were at the last song of their first set. After almost an hour long argument they had agreed to end the first with a slow song to make the transition to the DJ. Everything was going down well with the audience and Gibbs didn't even hesitate as the band launched into the Calling's "Wherever You Will Go" and he hesitated for only a second before he began to sing while beating out the smooth rhythm.

_So lately, I've been wonderin'  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own _

When the band had started playing this song a year ago, Gibbs had argued long and hard against him doing the singing. It wasn't that he felt he had a bad voice, he just hadn't wanted to sing these lyrics.

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

The song reminded him far too strongly of Kate and of the growing feelings that he had convinced himself he wasn't supposed to have. He'd eventually gone along with it and had been surprised to discover that it was actually rather cathartic. Now, with Kate watching he was more than glad to have lost that battle. The surprise and delight on her face when he'd begun the song had been more than enough to shove this song at the top of his list.

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love _

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

The last notes of the song were drowned out by the cheering of the crowd. The band stood and took a short bow as the DJ announced that they would be back in twenty minutes or so. The band members moved off the stage as a fast pop number came streaming out of the speakers. Gibbs made his way over to the table in the corner. Kate hadn't moved the entire set, she had been too focused on Gibbs to care about much else. Ducky had disappeared to the bar, but Abby, Tony and McGee had come back to sit down with Gibbs.

"That was great Gibbs!" Abby practically screamed as she gave him a big hug. He chuckled lightly and hugged her back before grabbing the chair next to Kate and sitting.

The conversation for the next few minutes was solely about Gibbs and his music. He explained that he'd been playing since high school and that it was just for fun, to relax. The discussion would have been more enjoyable if it hadn't been for the large number of people who seemed hell bent on interrupting to inform Gibbs that they enjoyed it. Despite the slight waves of jealousy that coursed through her at each incident, Kate was quite enjoying watching Gibbs discomfort as three women kept trying to buy him a beer.

After the fourth attempt he snapped. "That's it, I'm going back stage, I can't handle this. Besides someone needs to meet our guest singer," he scanned the club to locate his fellow band members only to discover that they were loving the attention being thrown at them, "and I doubt any of the guys are going to be useful. See you guys after the show, remember we're grabbing a late dinner with the Director." With that and a last smile at Kate he moved through the crowd, pushing rather forcefully past his adoring fans.

Kate swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as she realized that she would in fact have to tell him in just minutes that she was the guest singer. But the nervousness that had prevailed earlier was no longer there. Her flirtatious and slightly dangerous side had suddenly made an appearance and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. If no one likes it I can just not post the next chapters, when I get around to writing them. I would have written them already but I have to be up for work in just a few hours so it ain't happening tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next part. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I really didn't think people would like this as much as you all obviously have. No more songs in this part though there will be in subsequent chapters. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------

Kate waited a few minutes before excusing herself from the table, hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious to the others that she was following Gibbs backstage. Ducking quickly into the bathroom to check her make-up and pull on her backstage pass, she felt the last vestiges of nervousness drop away. _This is going to be fun._

The backstage area was little more than a hallway and single room hidden by a curtain and guarded by a huge bouncer. Echoing Gibbs' movements of just minutes previous, she pushed her way past two very drunk men who were attempting to entice her to join them at the bar. She sidestepped them smoothly and as she moved determinedly towards the large man at the back curtain they chose not follow. Lifting her pass slightly from where it hung around her neck she flashed him a smile and was allowed into the hall.

She had hoped that the music from the club floor would mask the sounds of her heels on the tile floor, but despite only the thin piece of fabric separating the two sections, the walls seemed to insulate somewhat and she knew that he would hear her coming. As she reached the door to the prep room she took one last deep breath before composing her features and opening the door.

The room was nothing impressive. Plain tan walls were sparsely decorated with music posters and old record sleeves. Two battered couches sat against opposite walls and a large circular table, covered in soda cans and snack wrappers, took up a large portion of the center of the room. It was behind the table that Gibbs now stood, his welcoming smile turned to confusion as he realized just who was coming in. Kate was willing to wager that he'd been sitting bored just seconds before.

As always happened when Kate entered any room, Gibbs' heart rate increased just a little. Well aware that his confusion was evident on his face and more than a little annoyed that she seemed to be enjoying the fact, he took a moment to compose his features and only then noticed the tag that hung just below her sternum. The pieces of the evening quickly fell into place as he realized that if the Director could get him involved then likely he could get anyone involved. Trying his best to ignore what her presence did to his heart rate and internal temperature, he asked for confirmation of what he already suspected.

"You're singing?" He silently thanked the powers that be that his voice remained calm and at its usual timbre.

"Yeah."

"The Director ask or order?" As Gibbs sank more into their natural banter and felt her do the same, he relaxed significantly. _A normal conversation. We do this all the time at work._ He kept telling himself that this was no different, that they were just waiting for the rest of the band.

Despite the unusual circumstances Kate also found it easy to fall comfortably into their regular style of conversation. She gave him a quick smile as she moved around the table to grab a bottle of water. "He asked, but there was a definite potential for an order implied. I didn't really mind the idea though; it's kinda fun to get out there. You looked like you were enjoying it."

The grin that had been so noticeable earlier in the evening returned. "I just love playing. I couldn't care less whether it was in a garage or in front of a thousand people, I just love doing it." Kate's heart skipped a beat at the passionate tone of his voice. He chuckled lightly at his own comment and looked slightly embarrassed as he spoke again. "It is a hell of an adrenaline rush though, getting in front of all those people."

Kate gave a short burst of laughter. His embarrassed posture reminded her of his discomfort earlier in the evening and she decided to have some fun with him. _After all it's not everyday I get to give him a hard time._ "Well the audience certainly loved you guys. I thought those women afterward were going to faint when they finally came and talked to you." He blushed beautifully at her ribbing and Kate took a moment to record the image of a red-faced Gibbs in her mind. It gave her something to think about though. After all this time of watching him be cocky, confident and irreverent she was finally getting to see the real Gibbs, a man who valued his privacy above all else and who for some reason could not see just how desirable he was to the opposite sex.

She decided to have one last bit of fun with him before letting it slide. Taking a small, but noticeable step toward the door, she spoke questioningly. "I wonder how they would feel about getting your phone number." She pulled out her phone as she spoke, despite the fact that she had long ago committed his number to memory.

His face paled slightly as he tried to work out whether she was serious or not. He didn't think that she would ever be so mean; they were friends after all despite their working relationship and his desire for more. It also hurt him slightly that she didn't seem to dislike the idea of seeing him with someone else when it killed him to even think of her with another man. He put on his best boss glare as she took another step toward the door. "You wouldn't."

She stopped her motion to turn and raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Wouldn't I?" Gibbs took the opportunity to step clear of the table. He was still a few feet behind her if she tried to make a break for it, but at least now he might be able to get between her and the exit if it turned out that she really was that evil. He took another short step, closing the distance even more.

"You wouldn't dare." His voice was almost a growl, and something deep inside Kate responded to the primal tone. She did her best to keep the appearance of calm. Flashing him a flirtatious smile, she spoke.

"Watch me." She considered making a break for the door but knew that her heels versus his Chuck Taylor's would never work in her favor. Dodging away instead she put the table between them, but he seemed unwilling to just let her attempt slide and began stalking around the large furniture piece. She laughed lightly at the now mischievous glint in his eye. She tried to take a few steps in the other direction only to fall into his trap as he quickly reversed direction and caught her in strong arms.

Kate made a few half-hearted escape attempts, before giving up. It was only when she stopped her struggling that they both realized the position they were in – her chest almost flush against his as his hands held her hips steadily in place. Her cell had ended up on the table during the ruckus and her now free hands unconsciously stroked lightly over his upper arms. This was not something she had a problem with, having imagined on more than one occasion what it would feel like to be held by him. She looked up at him.

Gibbs' breath caught as her darkened gaze fixed with his. He had never imagined that this beautiful woman would ever look at him like that. He tightened his hold on her waist, wanting to make sure he wasn't misreading anything before this went any further. His unasked question was answered as she moved one of her hands up to rest firmly at the back of his neck.

"Kate…" Her name was a mere whisper as he lowered his head.

He swore vehemently as loud shouts and footfalls echoed down the hall and the pair moved reluctantly apart just as the door swung open. Gibbs composed himself quickly and turned to introduce Kate to the rest of the band. The five other ex-Marines greeted her warmly and Mike, the lead vocalist, took her quickly through the evening's plan.

"We've interspersed your three songs throughout the set. You'll be starting and ending it, plus a song in the middle. The rest of the time it's all kind of up to you. You can hang with us on stage for our numbers or chill back here. If you want to join in on any of the other songs, feel free, we won't mind." He raised an eyebrow at her as though inquiring as to whether she had any problem with the way he'd planned things. She answered with an equally silent smile and he spoke again. "Alright, than let's go, crowd's getting restless with the pop crap that DJ is playing." He gestured for Kate to lead the way out, which she did reluctantly, having hoped to be able to speak with Gibbs about what had almost happened. When they reached the backstage stairs she stopped and let the rest of the band pass her. As they settled themselves at their instruments, she felt a light hand on her back. Turning, she smiled up at Gibbs.

He spoke low and quick, seemingly more than a little aware of the glare that Mike was giving him from the stage. "Kate, about…I mean I…" He paused for a moment and than continued more composedly, "Can we talk after this?" She nodded, glad that he too knew that a serious conversation was in order. "Meet me backstage after the set?" Again she nodded and he gave her a small grin before moving up the stairs and settling himself behind the drums.

She took a few seconds to compose herself while Mike explained to the crowd that they had a guest. Early in the day she couldn't wait to see Tony and Abby's faces after she performed; now all she wanted was for the set to be over so she and Gibbs could have their talk.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm in the process of writing chapter 3. It will be another song chapter as the band performs again. I anticipate that this story will have a total of 4 chapters though that may change as I decide just how far I want to take the story. I'll post when I can. Reviews help me post faster since I get extremely guilty if I think I'm making people wait, so let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I want to start out by saying that you all rock for reading this stuff. I didn't think that a songfic would go down all that well, but I had to write it because I'm extremely addicted to music, so I'm glad others are enjoying it. This chapter, in my opinion, isn't quite as well written as the last few. This is mostly because this is the part of the story that was kind of a blind spot when I first came up with the rest of it. Give me feedback on what you think. Also there are two swear words in the chapter, one in a song, just FYI.

And to my beta, I just watched "Shalom" again and, since they are what Gibbs is wearing in Mexico, my choice to put Gibbs in Chuck's during the last chapter is totally justified.

Now on with it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs wasn't sure if Kate could see the NCIS table from where she was on-stage, but from his position behind the drums the moment she had walked out had been priceless. Ducky had smiled knowingly as though having expected it from minute one, but Tony, Abby and McGee looked like fished pulled from the pond. Jaws gaping open, they just stared blankly at her. And he couldn't blame them.

He'd always recognized just how beautiful Kate was, but something about the stage lights and a cheering crowd seemed to light her up in a way that he never could have imagined before. She seemed to radiate confidence and energy in a way that was incredibly distracting. He was already having trouble remembering which song came first. Closing his eyes he focused on the music and when the opening guitar riff broke through the air he entered faultlessly.

The beat was fast and strong, driving an already pumped audience to jump in time to the strong downbeat. Kate grabbed the microphone off the stand and after a stunning smile fired over her shoulder at Gibbs, she began to sing.

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
Like remember when...  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!_

Gibbs had never actually heard the lyrics to the sing before. The band had been given the sheet music to Kate's three songs but had never really worried too much about what the words were. Now he was fascinated, letting muscle memory take over the drumming as he listened and watched her perform.

You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you.

Kate had chosen this song specific for tonight figuring that since Gibbs would be watching somewhere in the audience she'd finally be able to tell him how she felt, even if it wasn't direct. Now, after what had happened backstage, she felt even surer that performing this was right. She'd been facing the crowd, but as the next verse started she turned slightly so that she could look at him as she sang.

You're the kind of guy whose hand's in mine..  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
I want to do to you, what you do to me  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind..  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything I need, why didn't I see?

You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you.

Gibbs couldn't believe it. She was singing to him. Even after she turned back to the crowd he still felt every word directed at him. He'd always enjoyed playing before, but now it was even more completing as he echoed her sentiment drumming every beat just for her.

_  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you. _

You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!

As the last note sounded the crowd went crazy. Every guy in the place stared lustfully up at Kate, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs who felt huge waves of jealousy course through him. With a final laugh and bow Kate moved backstage. She stood just to the side of his drum set and Gibbs took enormous pleasure at feeling her eyes on him as they started the next song.

The next two songs past quickly as the band continued to mix older rock with the new. Gibbs eyes frequently flitted over to where Kate stood just behind the curtain and each time he was amazed to discover her gaze on him. The third time this happened he flushed as she gave him a grin and a lazy wink as their eyes locked.

Despite Mike's earlier insistence that she could come on stage and do their songs with them, Kate stayed backstage, moving slightly in time to the beat, but thoroughly enjoying just watching the band as they ripped through Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and REM's "Losing My Religion." She had planned to do the same through their next song, but as she recognized the slightly twangy first notes of one of her favorite songs she hurried out to join Mike at the microphone.

Gibbs' first reaction to seeing Kate back onstage was ecstatic. In just the few minutes during which she had performed earlier he had grown addicted to seeing her like that, but as he realized that she would be doing the song with Mike he again felt a wave of frustration and pain; a feeling that was only amplified as the two interacted throughout Barenaked Ladies "Go Home." Their voices, Mike's rough gravel and Kate's smooth silk, created an incredible contrast that flowed beautifully throughout the song. The pain grew as the song ended and she gave the other man a hug and kiss on the cheek.

As the band waited for the crowd to settle down before starting Kate's next solo song, she felt eyes on her back. She turned slowly and was completely confused as she caught the angry gaze that Gibbs had fixed on her. For a moment she didn't understand, but then her actions during the last song caught up to her, and she realized what his problem was and it caused her to laugh. The very idea that she would be interested in Mike over Gibbs was just so ludicrous in her mind. She turned back to the crowd, perfectly willing to let Gibbs suffer.

Despite Gibbs' eyes on her back, Kate focused her attention on the crowd and for the first time since getting onstage she was reminded of who else was there. Standing front and center before the stage were Abby, Tony and McGee all moving to the beat. Both Tony and McGee were slightly turned away and appeared to be arguing with another man who was making obvious and rather lewd gestures toward Kate. Abby was absolutely ecstatic, a huge grin across her face as she listened to Kate sing. The band behind her played Leann Rimes "Right Kind of Wrong" beautifully, though Kate thought that she detected a little more force in the drumming than was necessary.

The song ended and as she had done earlier Kate took a quick bow and moved backstage, desperate for a break from the limelight. She wasn't sure how Gibbs was managing to survive out there for the entire night, though she suspected that being barely visible behind his drum set probably helped a great deal.

Kate didn't know the next two songs that they played and had almost stopped listening to anything but the beat when Mike asked the crowd to quiet down for a moment. He spoke briefly and was very to the point as he informed them that the next song was dedicated to Gibbs' ex-wives. Kate was surprised at the statement until she caught the almost malicious grin that sprang up on Gibbs' face and she laughed along with the rest of the audience as the band powered through Plain White T's "Hate." As he had done during the first set, Gibbs joined the vocals for the chorus and spent the rest of the time with a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

The song transitioned nicely, following the mixed era vibe of the evening, into "Heart of Rock & Roll." Much of the crowd seemed to be too young to know the song, but that didn't stop them from getting into the song and continuing to have a good time. Kate was enjoying her time backstage, but when she saw Mike move offstage and Gibbs move his microphone closer she felt a surge of excitement. Listening to him sing during the first set had been incredible and she moved ever so slightly closer. When the band began to play, she was startled to recognize the song as one she knew. Moving on-stage and grabbing Mike's discarded microphone, she hoped Gibbs wouldn't mind her singing with him.

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here an' the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free an' lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore _

We won't hesitate  
Ta' break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, yeahea...

Gibbs had barely registered Kate moving onstage as he prepared for the song, but when her sweet voice joined his, she was all he could focus on. She stood next to the drum set rather than in front, taking care not to block the audience's view. It also meant that she could look at him while they sang without having to turn around.

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities an' all these towns  
It's in my blood an' it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road an' these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down, an' back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man

Unlike the contrast that had been present when Kate had sung with Mike, Gibbs' voice seemed to blend into perfect harmony with hers. Every fault in her voice was covered by the perfection of his and the other way around. By the fourth verse they were no longer singing for the audience, despite still facing them.

There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

_  
There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye _

Gibbs couldn't believe how right performing like this was. The song wasn't slow, or particularly romantic, but somehow it fit them. As he glanced over at her during a break in the vocals, he couldn't help that his grin widened. He reminded himself forcefully that no matter how right this felt, neither of them had actually said anything. They still needed to have that talk.

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah)  
If you're goin' my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long

The song ended and as Kate made no move to leave the stage the cheering only increased. The audience was well and truly enjoying the night and Kate was sure that they would be truly disappointed when they discovered that there was only one song to go.

It took the band a few minutes to get sorted for the next song, as they had to pull out a keyboard and get it set up before going any further. As they did so the DJ played a sappy remix of some old seventies song, and Kate took the opportunity to emotionally compose herself for the next song. She'd known for a very long time that she was falling or maybe already had fallen for her boss, but she had never really allowed herself the pleasure of thinking that he would feel the same. And yet here they were on a stage together, after having almost kissed, and she was now almost certain he felt the same.

As the notes of the song started she nodded and gave Gibbs a shy smile, trying to silently get him to understand that she was trying to tell him something with this song. Then she moved to the front of the stage, profoundly afraid that if she looked at him while singing, than she wouldn't be able to finish the song.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be  
Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too _

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Gibbs had spent enough time around Kate to know what that smile and nod before the song started had meant and now he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even with the almost kiss backstage he hadn't been completely sure that what he was feeling went both ways, but listening to her sing made him confident.

_  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my head is spinning _

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Kate had chosen this song out of all the others because she had promised herself that tonight she would tell Gibbs how she felt and this song seemed to fit perfect with that goal. It didn't matter that she didn't really know him outside of work; she still seemed to know with all of her heart that he was right, that there was something big there.

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

The song came to an end and just as had happened after the first set, the band took a collective bow as the DJ announced that they were done for the night. The rest of the guys took the front stairs down into the audience, giving Kate quick hugs before disappearing to the bar and friends. Gibbs moved unobtrusively down the back stairs and into the back room. He had been sure during the song that Kate felt the same as him, but now he wasn't so sure and his brain had started to come up with worst case scenarios. _You tried to kiss her. You're her boss, what if she feels forced and that's why. _He tried to shake the feeling, but told himself that before anything happened he would make absolutely sure she was doing it because she wanted to.

Kate had seen Gibbs go backstage and had followed shortly after. She'd paused in the hall outside the back room, composing herself before going in. She'd finally told him what she'd been feeling for a year, but now she wasn't sure if she could face his reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter will be heavy into the KIBBS, but in the next week I have 20 hours of practice, 20 hours of work, 18 hours of classes, a fit rep, an Aerodynamics test and two history exams so it may be a while before the next chapter is posted. The good news is that I have started it, so who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Today in the course of just six straight hours I did the physical fitness section of my fit rep, rocked the two hour hands-on of my Aerody mid-term, and took (and hopefully passed) a test on the causes and effects of World War One. In celebration I decided to write this last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it thoroughly.

And if you are looking for other good Kibbs stories I recommend you take a look at **sammie28**'s "One Man's Poison." It's a great story so far.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the doorknob turned, Gibbs let out a breath that he hadn't completely realized that he was holding. He felt like he had been waiting for an infinite amount of time and had begun to worry that she had decided against even talking to him. The only problem now became that he had no idea what he was going to say.

Kate was no better. She had expected an instant reaction when she came in, had hoped he would know what to say. Instead they stood there staring at each other, both too afraid of the other's reaction to say anything. Finally Gibbs spoke up.

"Kate, I'm not going to apologize for what I… what we… almost did earlier. But I don't want anything to happen if either of us feels like we're going to regret any part of it." Kate had never heard him sound so unsure of himself and she took a few steps closer. Part of her was scared to death that he was talking about himself regreting it, while another part wanted to laugh at the fact that he thought she would. He'd been looking at the floor while speaking, but as she came to stand a bare foot in front of him he looked up, into her eyes and continued. "I'm not good at the…with…well, this." He gestured vaguely between them. "But I'm not going to say sorry for what almost happened earlier. I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time, and-"

His words were cut of as she moved against him swiftly and pressed her lips against his. Her kiss was soft yet forceful as she tried to make fully clear to him that she wasn't sorry either. He responded with equal force of his own and was just about to deepen the kiss when she pulled back.

She smiled softly as she responded to his earlier statement. "I don't want you to apologize for earlier and I'm not going to apologize for now. I've wanted to kiss you for a very long tme too."

She had just begun to move towards him again, her soft, seductive smile almost killing what little self-control he had left, when his hands on her shoulders stopped her. As much as he very much wanted to take their thing further, he was still very aware that there were issues that needed to be discussed first. After a few failed attempts he managed to speak.

"As much as it is driving me close to insane not to kiss you again, you remember the talk we were planning on having? We still need to have it." She nodded slowly, her better reasoning telling her he was right. He continued in a husky tone. "But if we're going to talk, you're going to need to be a little bit further away from me. Because right now…" He trailed off with a gulp as he scanned her body with a lingering stare. "Just… here."

Moving her forcefully by the shoulders he positioned her against one wall and then stepped away and backed himself against the opposite one. Taking a few moments to compose his breathing, he noticed she was doing the same and couldn't stop a slight self-satisfied smirk from forming. Forcing his mind back to the issue at hand, he began with the number one reason that "them" would be a problem.

"I'm still your boss. I don't want that to change because of anything that's going on between us. You're a great agent and I think the team functions better with you than it ever did without you. I'm not sure how…" He trailed off, unwilling to voice anything more. He'd considered the idea of just not telling anyone, but doubted that they could pull it off for long and he didn't want to have to hide the fact that they'd finally figured it out. The silence that had formed momentarily was broken by Kate voicing his exact thoughts.

"If we do this, I don't want it to be some secret thing." For some reason that Gibbs couldn't comprehend she seemed much more confident about the whole situation. "I want a real relationship."

Gibbs let out a heavy sigh. Apparently she thought this would be easier than he did. "Kate, the Director-"

She cut him off with a slight chuckle. _He really does make things more complicated than they needed to be._ "How long has the Director known you?"

The question surprised him, but he answered immediately. "12 years." He was having trouble seeing where Kate was headed with this.

"So, don't you think that he knows you well enough to know that this won't change anything about how you lead the team?" She had taken a couple of steps away from the wall as she spoke and had a good view of the sudden weight that seemed to drop from his features at her words. It seemed that it was suddenly sinking in that NCIS didn't have any official rules about intra-office dating and that his position as senior agent would earn him a great deal of leeway.

Taking another fews steps brought her into arms reach and she laid a hand gently on the arm at his side. "Was that the only concern you had?" Her voice was gentle, but he could hear the underlying desire in it. Still trying to think clearly despite her touch, he spoke again.

"I'm older than you, and-"

"I don't care. And if you think that an age difference is going to scare me off…" She left the sentence hanging, but accompanied it by another step towards him. They were now almost flush against one another. Gibbs' brain tried desperately to keep functioning clearly.

"I'm not…good at relationships." His voice had dropped extremely low as he spoke and Kate was having an equally hard time concentrating.

"Neither am I, but we'll figure it out." Her statement was accompanied by a hand place firmly on his chest and should could feel his heart speed up. She really didn't understand why he was still trying to give her ways out, but appreciated the sentiment. Just the same she was tiring of his doubt. "Anything else?" She asked in a sultry tone as she ran her hand in a light caress over his chest muscles. The movement seemed to finally get him.

"Nope."

She barely had time to register the word before strong hands on her waist turned her and pushed her against the wall behind them. The push was quickly followed by his eager lips on hers. The kiss became quickly heated and passionate. Running the tip of his tongue over her lips, Gibbs registered the sugary sweet taste of her vanilla lip gloss and a small part of his brain wondered if the taste would last an entire night. The thought was blown away almost immediately as she parted her lips in a breathy moan to allow him access.

Her hands on the back of his neck pulled him closer as he ran his tongue along her teeth and gums before pushing in fully to tangle with hers for control. One of his hands held her hips firmly against the wall as the other stroked up and down her side.

They reluctantly parted for oxygen and Gibbs took the opportunity to explore the vast smoothness of Kate's neck. Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, he placed feather kisses from her collarbone to her ear before she pulled him back into a kiss. This time neither of them heard the sounds of the approaching band in the hall or the door opening.

"Woah!" At the sound of Mike's voice, the pair pulled away, but only enough for Gibbs to turn his head and glare at the other marines. Mike held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, but spoke laughingly anyway. "You guys should really warn people with a sign or something if you're going to be making out backstage."

Gibbs' glare softened slightly as he realized that they really were in a rather public location. He heard a light giggle come from where Kate's face was buried in his chest. Looking down he noticed the beautiful blush that had colored her features. Raising her chin with two fingers he dropped a gentle kiss onto her lips before stepping fully away from her and turning to the guys.

"Was there something you needed?" His tone was the one he used when informing Tony of his tardiness or asking if McGee had finished a report and Kate was surprised to discover that it had almost no affect on the other men.

"Just wanted to let you know that the rest of your team and Director Morrow are still out there waiting for you. Something about getting dinner together."

Gibbs swore gently under his breath and was unsurprised to hear Kate do the same. He'd totally forgotten about the meal in the heat of everything that had happened tonight. Looking at her next to him, he shrugged slightly and was even less surprised when she nodded in complete understanding: _Not much we can do now, better get out there._ He turned back to the band.

"Thanks, Mike. Let them know we'll be out in just a second."

"Sure thing. And Kate, it was great playing for you." He moved over and gave her another hug, mocking fright at the look Gibbs shot at him. "It would be great if you came and sang with us when we practice; another voice would be great." He was moving toward the door and the band had already disappeared through it. As he reached for the handle, he turned back. "You should have Jet bring you along to the garage sometime." He gave her a big smiling before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Kate turned to once again face Gibbs with an amused look. "Jet?"

The look in his eyes darkened and he moved fractionally toward her. "I was really hoping you would let that go. It's a long story."

"I won't say anything." The disbelieving look in his eyes forced her to continue. "At least not to anyone else. But I think it's kinda hot." Forcefully reminding himself that the Director was waiting, he leaned into her so that his lips just barely brushed her ear.

"We will continue this 'conversation' later." His tone was dark and dangerous and full of heated promise. When he pulled away to look her in the eye, he noticed a heat that matched his own.

"Good." Her voice was little more than a whisper as she moved past him to the door, pausing just long enough for him to catch up. As they stepped into the hall he was sure he felt her hand rest lightly on his butt for a moment and his last thought as they stepped back into the bar echoed the one in Kate's head.

_We will definitely be continuing this later._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: And that's it folks. Hope it had enough KIBBS to satisfy. Not planning on writing any more on it so you'll all just have to let your imaginations fill in anything else you wanted to see.

Currently working on a non-ship case-oriented story, but it will be a while because it's a long one and I want to make sure that all the details mesh from chapter to chapter before I post anything. The good news on that is that it will probably get posted all at once in full completed form.

Let me know what you think of this one, I really didn't originally think it would work well.


End file.
